A Hellish Nightmare
by Antoine Couleur
Summary: A small group of students do their best to survive a zombie apocalypse
1. It Begins

Ch. 1 It Begins

Seth Crawford pulls into an open parking space between Andrew Self and Todd Hutchins at school. Seth is driving a silver and black Ninja. Todd is driving a large white Ford truck, and Andrew is driving a Forest Green Jeep. Seth removes his helmet.

Seth- What's up

Todd- not much Seth

Andrew- you know, gas prices, my weight… the usual

Seth- I hear ya dude

Todd- hey didn't we have homework in English…

Seth- I don't think so, we have that Pep Rally today…

Todd- oh yeah that is right

A bell is heard signaling time for school to start.

Seth- time for class see you two at lunch

Andrew- Later

Todd- see ya at lunch then

Todd and Andrew walk into the school building. And Seth dismounts his bike. As he is walking away from his bike Chance Smith pulls in driving his Red corvette. He parks it beside Seth's bike and begins walking to class with Seth.

Chance- What's up Seth

Seth- Nuthin Brah, you ready for first period?

Chance- as ready as Ill ever be dude

As they walk past a silver BMW Scott Meyers gets out and joins them on the way to class.

Scott- Hey when is our Senior Projects due?

Chance- uh November 10 I think…

Scott- phew, man I thought they were due today… Dude I was panicking and…

Seth- don't tell me, you stayed up till 4 this morning typing it up.

Scott- No I had mine done last week but I left it at home.

Seth- wow… you really don't have a life do you.

Scott- I have a life, its just not fast paced and as dangerous as yours

Seth- what's that supposed to mean

Chance- yeah dude you knocking our jobs?

Scott- Nope, you two are members of the KM rescue squad. Props dudes

Chance- dude I thought you were trying to knock the Rescue squad

Seth- why would he do that, we've saved plenty of people since we joined

Scott- I don't think helping the elderly out of the floor in their bathrooms counts as saving people

Seth- Shut up Scott

Seth swings at Scott who ducks and runs off into the school. The time advances to 12:00 and Seth, Scott, Todd, Andrew, and Chance sitting at lunch. Lisa Everett and Caitlyn Brooks join them at the 2 lunch tables they have pulled together.

Seth- What's up?

Lisa and Caitlyn (simultaneously) - not much

Seth- you guys coming to the pep rally?

Chance- Yeah it's gonna be great.

Lisa- really, what's gonna happen at this one?

Seth- you'll just have to come and see

Caitlyn smiles as Brice Long, Dylan Caine, and Thomas Camp join them at the tables.

Thomas- Hey Seth, Chance, yall ready for the pep rally

Seth- Yeah its gonna be awesome

Todd- I wish you would tell us what's gonna happen there

Andrew- Yeah dude you know it aint nice to keep your friends in the dark.

An announcement comes over the intercom.

Principle- Will everyone involved in the pep rally please report to the auditorium, everyone involved in the pep rally report to the auditorium.

Chance- that's us

Chance, Seth, Brice, Thomas, and Dylan leave. Caitlyn yells after them.

Caitlyn- good luck

Scott- that sucks they told you but they didn't tell me.

The time fasts forward to 1:00. Scott, Todd, Caitlyn, Lisa, and Andrew are sitting in the front row of the auditorium with the rest of the student body.

Todd- what are we waiting on

Caitlyn- patience Todd

The lights dim and curtain rises. The auditorium goes silent. Chance is on the drums, Brice is on the bass, Thomas is on the piano, Seth is playing lead guitarist, and Dylan is on secondary base, and Dante Wilson is on vocals. The auditorium is abuzz with cheers and the group on stage begins playing. They play Beethovens 5th and Fur Elise, with a hard rock edge.

Then as the group finishes performing the song a person covered in blood enters from stage left and Dante sees him.

Dante- dude are you okay?

The man jumps on Dante and tries to bite him.

Seth rushes the guy and pulls him off of Dante, then pushes him to the wall.

Dante- Get this idiot off the stage

Seth- Dante, you all right?

The man rushes Seth but Seth, using his guitar like a bat, hits him across the face knocking him to the ground, breaking his guitar, and he drops the remaining piece. Dante walks over to the bloody man who is now laying on the ground.

Dante- that looked like it hurt, hey get this guy out of here before he hurts someone.

Seth waits a few moments for a reply that doesnt come...

Seth- fine... I'll take care of it...

He grabs the bloody man up by the back of his collar and shoves him back stage... Seth walks back stage and reemerges; he is backing slowly towards the audience.

Thomas- dude, what…

Seth- Everyone, get out now…

Dante- why

2 stage hands emerge from backstage they are partially eaten. The people in the auditorium scatter and the original guy that attacked Dante grabs him by the ankle and trips him. A dull thud is heard as Dante's head smacks against the stage knocking him unconscious.

Chance- Dante

Seth kicks the first attacker in the head and a loud crack is heard as his neck snaps. Thomas and Chance grab Dante and quickly carry him out of the auditorium. Seth picks up a snare drum and throws it at one of the security guards causing it to stumble. Seth then runs out of the auditorium and stops beside Thomas and Chance as they see various cars are on fire and the ground is littered with body parts; blood is splattered here and there. On the far side of the parking lot a car explodes.

Seth- Fuck me…

Andrew- Hey this way

Seth turns and sees Andrew with his Wrangler in front of them. Seth and Chance pushes Dante inside the Jeep and Chance and Seth run off. Thomas piles inside and the jeep pulls off. Andrew is driving with Todd in the passenger seat. Thomas and Scott are sitting on either side of Dante. Lisa, Caitlyn, Ashley, Britney, and Leila are sitting in the back.

Lisa- what's wrong with him?

Thomas- he hit his head… he is unconscious.

Scott- Hey… where is Seth and Chance going?And where is Brice?

Thomas- They went to help the rest of the students.

Leila- Idiots…

Ashley- they could get killed.

Chance, Seth and Brice are fighting zombified students and faculty. Chance is fighting with a steel chair and Seth is fighting with his hands and Brice is slamming zombies left and right with his bare hands.

Chance- dude they're still coming

Seth- dude forget this place, let's get out of here.

Brice- uh oh

They turn to run but are met with more zombies.

Seth- dude

Chance- Seth… it's been fun…

Seth- humph figures…

Brice- I'm not gonna die here

Then a SWAT van Hits the zombies in front of them and Seth, Brice, Chance are pulled inside before it speeds off.

Seth- Lemme go

Chance- Dude who are you people

Jack- calm down kid obviously we're SWAT

Church- yeah we saw you two needed help so we extracted you… but if you'd rather be out there fighting…

Seth- Nope

Chance- What's goin on

Foxx- we don't know

Jack- what were you kids doin out there

Seth- we were tryin to help

Jack- well you two seemed to be holding your own, but you could use a hand.

Chance- what are you talking about

Jack sets a bag down at their feet. Seth opens it.

Seth- Oh yeah…

Inside the bag are some weapons and various bits of SWAT gear.

They suit up. Seth has 2 MK23s and an M4, Chance grabs a 92FS and an M4. Brice grabs a Desert Eagle and a M4. All are wearing SWAT Riot gear. Seth gets out his phone and Calls Leila, Leila answers.

Leila- Seth?

Seth- Leila, where are you guys?

Leila- we're pulling into my house. My dad has a lot of guns, we should be safe here for a while.

Seth- good idea, wait there the Calvary is on the way.

Seth hangs up the Jeep pulls up at Leila's house. Her mom and dad's car is gone.


	2. Reunited

Ch. 2 Reunited

Leila leads them to the door.

Leila- come on, the key is up here.

Leila reaches above the door and gets the key and unlocks the door.

Leila- Hurry and put Dante on the couch. The guns are in the den.

Dante is laid on the couch and Leila leads the rest into the den. She breaks the glass on the gun cabinet and she grabs a revolver, Andrew grabs a Mossberg, Thomas grabs a Springfield, Scott grabs a .357, Britney and Ashley grab twin 9 millimeters, Todd grabs a Desert Eagle, and Caitlyn grabs a Glock 9, Lisa grabs a 9 millimeter. Dante walks into the den

Dante- whats going on?

Scott- Zombies have attacked us and Seth, Brice, and Chance have been seperated from us.

Dante- sounds like a bad night of weed...

Liela- wow...

Dante- What?

Leila- grab a gun and shut up...

Dante-fine

Dante grabs a .357 as the group notices that the windows are being pounded on.

Andrew- shh

Thomas- lets get out the back.

They rush to the back door where the Jeep is parked and see a SWAT van pull up behind it from the window. 7 people jump out, all dressed in SWAT Riot gear and they begin firing at the zombies coming around the corner. 3 of the SWAT guys, 2 are scrawnier and the 3rd being more buff, rush to the door and one kicks it open. 2 of them have M4s, 1 has a SPAZ, and a fourth has a PSG1. All three of the familiar SWAT guys are armed with M4s.

??? (Muffled)- come on lets go.

The group follows the two SWAT officers back to the van and they all get in and it backs out running over any zombies caught behind the van. The van speeds down the street and runs over a few zombies.

Inside the van the SWAT guys remove their head gear. The two scrawnier ones turn out to be Seth and Chance, the 3rd buff one is Brice.

Seth- did you miss me?

Leila slaps him.

Seth- Ow, what was that for

Leila- for being an idiot

The SWAT guys laugh.

Jack- hey leave them alone, they fought really hard to stay alive out there.

Lisa- they didn't tell you that they already had a ride away from there, now did they.

Foxx- idiots…

Jack- I recall a similar situation, minus the zombies of course but Foxx, you and Church pulled the same stunt.

Foxx- humph…

Church- he's right, we did the same thing in Iraq.

Foxx- what ever…

Down the street a little way, is a black Mercedes.

Hawkins- Sir…

Jack- what?

Hawkins- there's a car blocking the street

Jack- hmm, Foxx, Church, clear the road.

Church- Aye Sir

Seth, Chance, and Brice aim their weapons at the door as Church and Foxx hop out. They then proceed to the car. The van door is closed and Church gets on his radio…

Church- sir…

Jack- What is it

Church- this car seems to still be in working order…

Jack- careful, it could be a trap

Foxx- no way these things can think

Church looks inside.

Church- the keys are still in the ignition and in the back is a briefcase.

Jack- check the brief case but be careful

Church- Aye sir

Church reaches in the back and as he ducks down a zombie is seen standing by the corner of a small house. It whistles.

Church- what the hell?

Foxx- Fuck you you Bastard

Foxx shoots the zombie in the chest with his MK23.

Jack- get back in here.

3 zombified Pit-bulls jump on Foxx and begins tearing his throat out...

Church- SHIT.

Church jumps in the car but one of the Pits grab his calf and tries to pull him out of it.

Church- AAHHH

Hawkins- son of a bitch

Jack- Church!

Hawkins sticks his .357 out the window of the van and shots the pit in the back of the head. Church climbs the rest of the way into the car and closes the door.

Church- ahh… my fucking leg is missing a big chunk.

Jack- what about Foxx, how is he?

Church- Foxx is dead… one of those dogs ripped out his throat…

Jack- Damn it… I'm coming to get you.

Church- are you sure that's a good idea?

Jack- Im not gonna leave you there.

Jack hops out of the van and the door is closed behind him. He rushes around to the passenger side of the Mercedes and hops in.

Jack- they got you good…

Church- I know… ive lost a lot of blood too.

The dogs reappear and start trying to break into the car. Jack radios Hawkins.

Jack- Hawkins I am not risking going back out their. Church has lost too much blood.

Hawkins- Got it. Lead on…

Jack- right, follow us.

Jack- Church, hop in the back.

Church- …

Church climbs into the back seat, and sits beside the brief case. Jack climbs into the driver's seat and cranks up the car. He drives down the road with the SWAT van following behind.

Unknown to Jack, Church opens the briefcase and a zombified snake is inside. It strikes at Church and bites into his carotid artery killing him instantly.

Jack- what the hell?

Jack looks into the mirror and sees the snake on the brief case coiled ready to strike. He calmly rolls down the window and as the snake lunges at him he leans forward and it goes right out the window.

Jack- Church. Church? Damn it

Jack radios Hawkins.

Jack- Hawkins Church is dead.

Hawkins- Fuck… What happened?

Jack- A zombified snake got him…

Hawkins- what was a snake doing in a car?

Jack- Not a clue.


	3. The Hospital

Ch. 3 The Hospital

They continue driving and as they reach a gas station Church sits up. He opens his eyes, they are an odd yellowish color. He lunges at Jack and latches around his neck and begins to eat away at his flesh.

Jack- What the fuck?

The opposite car sees the Mercedes begin to swerve and then it flips and rolls into a gas pump causing it to immediately combust.

Hawkins- Fuck me…

Seth- Damn…

Caitlyn- wait… the hospital… it's that way.

The van turns to the right and drives to the hospital. The group pulls up at the hospital there are various overturned and burning cars. Bodies are littered here and there… and then, a glimpse of a helicopter on top of the Hospital. Some zombies are walking around.

Caitlyn- okay if we can get to that helicopter we can fly it back to your SWAT office or headquarters or what ever and we can hold up inside.

Hawkins- good idea. We will need to make one stop though we would have to stock up on some food supplies, and we should raid the hospital supply closet for medicines and bandages and things. And I can fly the helicopter but before anyone complains, I am not a registered pilot so…

Seth- don't worry we wont complain

Chance- yeah and look at it this way you wont have to worry about stealing the chopper because most of the cops are either dead or gone into hiding…

Andrew- yeah dude, just kill any hope we have of help coming along…

Caitlyn- both of you shut up

Hawkins- each of you get a duffel bag and load as much into it as you can but leave the grenades to me.

The group loads up and then they jump out of the Van and run inside the hospital. It is trashed and there is a blood trail leading to the stairwell.

Seth- wow… we missed the party…

Andrew- Seth dude shut up…

Seth- what…

Hawkins- hey… that's the way up to the roof.

Caitlyn- how do we go about getting the medical stuff?

Seth- Leave that to me Chance and Brice we are the three National Gaurdsmen

Chance- yeah…

Hawkins- anyway, well get up to the helicopter then Seth, Brice, Thomas, and Chance will go for supplies.

Kyle- why did you leave me, Todd, and Andrew out

Hawkins- no offense guy but you guys don't seem to be fit enough to high tail it out of a bad situation.

Andrew- fuck

Hawkins- Brice lead-the-way.

Brice- right

Brice leads the group to the helicopter. And they load their equipment inside it. The helicopter could easily seat the entire group and has a decent bit of supplies, some morphine shots, and some splints and gauze and some disinfectant.

Hawkins- now guys, I want you to go get as many antibiotics as you can carry.

Seth- got it.

Hawkins- and if any zombies or those dog things come-out we're gone… we'll stay as long as possible, but if it gets out of control we're gone.

Seth- don't say anything else dude

Chance- yeah its already gonna be hard enough to go back inside without knowing you could leave without us knowing about

Leila grabs Seth and brings him in for a deep kiss

Leila- be carefull Seth

Seth- I will Leila, well Brice, since you actually work here you can lead the way

Brice- okay

Brice leads them back inside and shows back into the lobby. They are met with several zombies.

Brice- Shit dude

Seth- You said it man

Brice raises his M4 to fire but Thomas stops him.

Thomas- Don't shoot, we'll take them out silently so that other zombies in the building don't come after us.

Seth- Good call

They rush forward and Brice grabs a zombie and snaps its spine in a suplex, Seth big boots a zombie and crushes its rib cage then he steps on its head. Thomas hits a zombie in the jaw with the butt of his rifle and snaps its neck.

Chance- Damn dude

Chance punches a zombie in the spine and it snaps. Then Brice grabs a zombie by the throat and throws him head-first into a wall.

Brice- dude if we weren't in such deep shit… I could get used to this.

Seth- I hear ya bro

Thomas- dude…

Chance- I think it's a little early to celebrate

Brice- What…

Seth- Holy Fuck

A huge zombie is slowly walking towards the 4 guys. Seth rushes it but it grabs him by the throat and throws him against the wall.

Seth- Fuck…

He slides down the wall leaving a blood trail from were his arm was cut by the picture he was tossed against. Brice rushes the zombie but it just tosses him a across the room.

Brice- ahh shit that hurt

Chance- Fuck you big fucking-

Chance rushes the zombie but it grabs him by the throat and raises him up to eye level. The zombie is topping out at just over 7 feet tall. Chance is hanging a foot above the floor.

Chance (choking) – dude… help… me…

Seth- hey you fat fuck come get me…

The zombie throws Chance over the medical counter and lumbers towards Seth who rushes it with his knife in his right hand. Seth at the zombie with his blade drawn but the zombie grabs him by the throat and tosses him through an observation window into the next room.

Thomas- fuck it…

Thomas shoots the zombie in the head and dispatches it. Then Brice goes hops through the broken window to see if Seth is okay. He is unconscious. Brice carries Seth back into the lobby and meets the three others.

Chance- how is he…

Brice- he's fine just unconscious.

Thomas- good. We should get out of here before we run into another one of those big things.

Brice- right lets go

Seth- ah… hey, put me down…

Brice sets Seth down against the wall.

Seth- what happened to the zombie

Thomas- I had to blast it.

Chance- uhh guys…

Seth- not again.

What seems to be an entire army of zombies is standing across from the group. Brice fireman carries Seth and the leads the rest back up the stairs to the helicopter. It is preparing to leave. They climb aboard and the helicopter takes off as roof is overrun by zombies. Back inside the chopper Seth and Chance are being bandaged up.

Leila has wrapped Seth's forehead, right forearm, and left knee in a sterile bandage. And Chance has his wring and middle finger of his left hand splinted together and his arm is wrapped in a dressing.

Seth- Damn that was close. Leila where did you learn to do first aid?

Leila- well I was a cheer leader…

Seth- that just means you… never mind.

Leila- that just means I what?

Seth- well I was going to say that just means you look good

Leila- oh… well thank you

Seth- you're welcome, but that still doesn't explain why you know first aid…

Leila- well while we were practicing, someone was dropped on her arm and broke it. The bone was sticking out and when we called 911 they told me to wrap it and I been interested ever since.

Seth- Oh got ya.

Scott- hate to be the bearer of bad news but the P. D. is on fire…

Todd- yeah, we have to find another place to hold up.

Seth- don't even fucking joke like that dude…

Brice- they aren't joking Seth, the building is burning

Leila- I have a suggestion as to where we can go…

Thomas- where?

Leila- well if we g to the beach Ashley's family has a yacht.

Ashley- Yeah and the yacht has got a helipad on it.

Hawkins- okay… but we still have to get to the beach, refuel and stock up on food and supplies.

Thomas- yeah and I aint goin into anymore hospitals.

Seth- Me neither.

Brice- we got out of there fine

Seth- yeah but those zombies were everywhere, god forbid we run into friggin fat bastard again

Andrew- Hey…

Seth- not you bro


	4. Begining of the End

Ch. 4 Beggining of the End

The helicopter flies off towards the beach and immediately a red light goes off.

Hawkins- hey, we're nearly out of fuel

Seth- damn

Brice- well what are we gonna do

Chance- well since we already here we should go clear Ashley's yacht and then stock it with stuff

Seth- yeah we also need to make sure there's plenty of fuel, and we should get some fishing gear, so we can catch most of our food.

Chance- hey, we could even get a giant plasma screen tv for the boat and rob block buster

Seth- yeah… that too

Ashley- uhh we already have a plasma screen, uh 72 inches I think

Scott- Nice

Ashley- As for food we have to stock up and we should get medicine too.

Seth- alright

Hawkins- alright now which boat is it.

Ashley- the Aquatic Escape

Scott- kind of an Ironic name for a boat huh? We're escaping zombies by hopping a boat called the Aquatic escape.

Seth- dork

Hawkins lands the chopper in front of the dock, and they all get out.

Brice- Okay Me, Chance, Dante, Dylan, and Thomas are going to go make sure the boat is clear.

Seth- what about me

Brice- if you think you can run you can come to…

Seth- No problem

Brice- alright

Chance- Me and Seth will search the bridge

Brice- Me and Dante will search the cabins

Thomas- I guess that leaves me and Dylan to search below deck.

They split up and search the yacht. It is cleared and they meet back at the chopper.

Hawkins- well now we need top split into groups and gather supplies.

Brice- Caitlyn, Lisa, and Andrew you guys go get food and drinks, Seth, Chance, and Leila you guys go for medical supplies, Todd, Scott, and Dylan go get some movies and stuff, Me, Haw-

Hawkins- Call me Brandon

Brice- im going to get recreational stuff like weights, sports equipment and fishing gear, and Brandon is gonna land the chopper on the boat and guard the Yacht. Ashley, Thomas, and Britney you guys go get a lot of clothing. We can go take those cars and get our stuff. Now don't forget while were all separated search for survivors

Seth- Got it

They go towards the van and then they all stop to watch Brandon land the chopper on the boat. Suddenly as he lands on the deck several bluish zombies climb on deck, and Brandon doesn't see them till it is too late.

Brandon- what the hell?

Brice- Jesus…

One of the zombies grabs at Brandon and misses and grabs a pin from one of the grenades that he had held in place on his flak vest.

Brandon- FUCK

Ashley- Brandon…

The grenade goes off starting a chain reaction. After the first one explodes the other 3 go off and they in-turn blow up the helicopter which blows up the boat causing it to slowly sink in a tangled up fiery mass of steel.

Brice- Damn it

Seth- no that was our only fucking way outta here…

Some breaking glass is heard from behind them. They all turn to see hundreds of zombies coming from around the corner of the nearest building.

Leila- AAHHH

Brice- everyone inside…

Caitlyn, Lisa, Ashley and Britney load into the back of the van. Leila gets into the driver's seat and tries to start the car. The guys bring up their weapons and begin emptying them. Brice is the first one out of ammo. The rest of them are out not long after.

Brice brings up his Desert Eagle, Seth aims his MK23s, Chance pulls out his 92FS, Andrew, Todd, Scott, Dante and Dylan grabs various objects and they all rush the zombies.

Dylan- Yeah fuck you

Dante- shit…

Brice- Holy fuck

a zombie breaks the glass on the van and drags Leila through it.

Leila- AAHHH

Seth- oh you can forget about that

Seth rushes to the zombie and puts an MK23 to its temple and blasts his guns last bullet through. It releases Leila and she gets back inside.

Seth- you okay

Leila- yeah

Brice- Leila start the DAMN VAN!!!

Leila- sorry

Leila starts the van and the group piles in and they drive off.

The van drives some miles and the engine fails and the van slows to a stop.

Brice- we're out of gas.

Seth- yeah… obviously…

Brice- we'll all go back to that gas station and see if we can find some food, then we'll hotwire some cars and leave.

Chance- nice…

Brice- well I don't see you coming up with a plan…

Chance- no I'm just sayin…

They all get out and walk to the gas station.

Brice- me, Seth, and Chance will hot wire these cars and the rest go grab as much food as possible and don't forget the drinks.

Chance and Seth and Brice go hotwire a couple of the cars as the rest go inside. The place is dark and the lights are going on and off.

They each go down separate aisles. On the aisle closest to the bathroom is Leila. She hears whimpering. She enters the dimly lit bathroom. There is a blood trail leading into the last stall. The whimpering gets louder as she gets closer to the stall. Each of the stalls are closed and as she reaches the last and opens it, she notices someone crouched in the corner.

Leila- are you okay?

The person crouched in the corner raises her head and her eyes are blood red. Outside the restroom and you hear Leila scream.

Seth- Leila?

He runs inside and he hears a gunshot ring from the bathroom and he runs inside to see dead Leila, laying on the floor and a dispatched zombie laying beside her.

Seth- No…

He runs over to her and lifts her head, and a tear forms in his eye. He lays her back down and attempts to leave the restroom. Leila's corpse gets up and attempts to devour seth but Caitlyn shoots her in the head dispatching her. He exits the gas station and he gets into a red mustang and drives off the others are divided in a white jeep wrangler, and a black F150. As the group drives over the top of a hill you see a town in the distance. The sky is red from a mixture of flames and smoke and the setting sun. They each get out of their cars and gather in front of them.

Brice- well what do you think

Chance- we need to go in and restock on supplies

Todd- yeah and there may be survivors

Seth- I think we should pass on it

Thomas- why

Seth- uh because it looks like a fucking hurricane ripped through it


	5. The Finale

Ch. 5 The Finale and Explanation as to "WHY"

They drive through the streets as they continue talking. As Brice says we need to look for survivors, they pass a daycare; it is on fire, with toddler toys strewn on the front lawn. As Chance says there may even be a something that can carry all of us and our supplies they pass a school bus, mangled up laying in a twisted heap on the side of a road. As Thomas says there could be some artillery we could use they pass an abandoned armory. They pull up next each other at a four way intersection.

Brice- Seth, you go check for survivors at the hospital with Chance and Andrew, Todd, you go with Caitlyn and Thomas and check city hall, Dante, you and Dylan go check the police department, Lisa, Britney and Ashley go check the mall and that leaves me with the armory.

A mournful song plays on the radio as they split up again. Seth drives to the hospital and they get out of the mustang and go inside. Once inside a blood trail is leading off into the bowels of the small hospital.

Seth- okay I'll check this floor, and Andrew you check the second floor, Chance you get the third floor.

Chance- right

Andrew- meet back here if anything happens.

They split again. Chance and Andrew take the stairs to the 2nd and 3rd floors. Seth checks his MK23 and realizes he is out of ammo.

Seth- I should've guessed as much.

He notices down the hall is a fire extinguisher and beside it is a fire ax. He grabs the ax and continues exploring. Up on the third floor Chance is exploring the ICU. As he rounds a corner some zombies attempt to jump him and he fires. His screams are heard by Andrew on the second floor who rushes upstairs.

Andrew- Chance? Chance dude where are you? Chance…

Andrew finds Chance and the zombies that killed him. Andrew tries to fire his gun and all he gets is the click of being empty. He runs to the stairs and is grabbed by zombies on the top floor, on the final flight of stairs. The 2 zombies that grab him begin biting him.

Andrew- you bastards aren't getting a free meal.

He grabs them both and jumps over the rail and falls to the ground floor. He lands on a broken metal chair and the twisted metal stabs through his heart. The sound of static cackles over the intercom above Seth who is alone now as several zombies come out of the door at the far end of the hall way marked morgue.

Seth- shit.

He rushes the zombies and drives his ax through ones head. Then, one comes closer to him and he pushes it back and he drives his ax into its chest. He throws the ax at another decapitating it. Then, He round house kicks another one snapping its jaw. Then he grabs a chair and smashes another ones skull. He breaks a crutch killing the last one he turns and sees a zombified Chance and Andrew.

Seth- no… this isn't fucking happening…

He runs out of the hospital, jumps into his car and leaves.

Todd, Caitlyn, and Thomas are slowly searching City Hall. They are on the top floor and an overly large 7 foot zombie comes up behind Thomas.

Thomas- son of a bitch…

It grabs him and throws him against a wall. Caitlyn shoots the zombie in the chest and it picks up a desk and throws it at her. She dodges and shoots it again.

Caitlyn- phew

This time in the head, as it falls to the ground as a disfigured monster with a saw blade in its head and its chest appears and a sickening grin shows on its face. It pulls the saw blade out of its head and throws it at Caitlyn but Todd pushes her out of the way and it hits him in the chest. Caitlyn shoots the creature in the chest but it just shrugs it off and it advances and it grabs her and lifts her off of the ground. Thomas stands and attempts to fight it off but it just shoves him against a wall with a large wooden splinter sticking out. The monster then throws Caitlyn through a window and she lands three stories down on the car that they arrived in.

Lisa, Brittney, and Ashley are at the Mall. They are searching through it looking for anything of use. Ashley wanders off down the halls and finds an empty kennel. She turns around and is jumped by several zombified German Shepard dogs. The biggest one rips out her throat. Then they walk into the office where Lisa and Brittney are and they growl.

Brittney- shit

Lisa- Brittney back away slowly.

Brittney is frozen in fear as the dogs jump on her and tear her apart. Lisa fires her weapon into the dogs killing them. After they are dead she leaves the police department and heads for the Armory.

Dante and Dylan are searching for survivors. They get to the cell blocks and find all the inmates are dead.

Dante- what the shit?

Dylan- you remember that guy that killed supposedley killed that family a while back? You know, ritualistically? Well here he is.

Dante- no way

Dante turns to Dylan as a 6' 5'' zombie with arms covered in prison tattoos and in his hand hand a piece of rebar breaks Dylan's jaw.

Dante- fuck you man.

Dante grabs a .44 magnum from the top of the nearest desk and clicks the chamber 5 times each empty. The 6th time a single round puts a hole in the undead cons head. He leaves the police department and drives to the armory.

Seth, Dante, and Lisa all arrive at the same time. They all go inside and find Brice fighting off a horde of undead national guardsmen. A zombie is thrown against a desk, and knocks a radio turning it on and Riot by 3 days grace plays as they join the battle, Lisa empties her weapon into a couple of them, Dante is killing a few of them with hand to hand combat, Seth kills some with his ax, and Brice kills the last of them with various wrestling moves.

Brice- dude am I glad to see you guys… where is everyone else?

Seth- Chance and Andrew are dead…

Lisa- same with Ashley and Brittney

Dante- Dylan too

Brice- what about Todd, Caitlyn, and Thomas?

Seth- I passed city hall on my way over here. No sign of Tod or Thomas but Caitlyn was dead on the hood of a car

Brice- Fuck… I shouldn't have sent them to City Hall

Seth- it wasn't your fault dude…

Dante- yeah, who could have possibly known… fuck me

Brice- what?

He turns around towards the front of the armory.

Brice- Shit

Ashley, Brittney, Chance, Andrew, Todd, Thomas, and Caitlyn, all zombified versions of their former selves are standing infront of them. Behind them is an army of zombies and one particularly nasty one with jagged razor-like teeth, and saw blades sticking out of various parts of its body. Also the zombie that was responsible for the death of Foxx is there holding back his zombie dogs by their leashes.

Brice- well… it's been fun everyone.

Lisa- yes it has

Dante (nodding) - yeah

Seth- good bye you guys…

The building is engulfed in flames and eventually collapses in on itself. A few weeks later the city seems abandoned... Seth Crawford and a small group comprised of two M. P. Officers JC Rodrigez and Samuel Hunter and Brice Long are sifting through the rubble and JC pulls a partially burnt photo out from under a large piece of debris... on it are Seth, Todd, Chance, Andrew, Thomas, Brice, Caitlyn, Britney, Lisa, and Leila sitting on the bleachers at their school. The next thing pulled out from under some remains of the building is stamped classified it isa file filled with profile pictures and snap shots of the teens in the previous photos. Seth takes the group picture. Brice takes the profile pages, an JC takes the last page.

JC- wow

Seth- dude

Brice- I'll be damned...

The last page in the file contains a couple of sentences that you read aloud

JC- Serum# 9818 created by Dr. Albert Shawl has been shown to be high effective against animal subjects in closed testing environments. Field Testing will commence immediately.


End file.
